ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Honeyrose34
Hey Honey, It's Bloody. since I cant comment on WFW, I can only do it here. On your blog on WFW, about your stroies, I'm with you. All those people, and I dont mean this in a bad way to them, are kinda being hypocirtical, cause I know they've done the exact same thing (said that others should ask before editing their stuff). :) Just wanted to say that :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 18:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol, we're more clear-head for once xDDD. You can if you want, but I wont make you :P I miss you too :O I got new school cloughs :D (Mine starts on monday) thats why I took so long to reply. If you do decide to join, you dont have to write just Warriors Fanfictions :) If you do, let me know, so I can give you the welcome template :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 21:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Just that :) It's awesome that you joined :D You should add your fanfics, that way you'll have some suff on here! :D (and we'll get more pages :D) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 21:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem, it's meh job xD I have a friends and opioin page you should sign :D. Why dont you send a message to a few of owr users (Perfect Dreams, Ducksplash, Weißpelz, and Hayleerhouse are nice, Bird and Cinder are already here :D) so they can get to know you :) And you only have 7 fingers? (sorry if this is rude) How'd that happen O.o [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 21:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :D So, just making this clear, do you have extra fringers, or, (and I dont mean this like it sounds) not enough? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 21:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Huh, well, when people say you're one in a million, it's ture xD Anyway, thats really cool. :) So, did you sign meh lists? And I saw your story, it looks cool O.O [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 22:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yerp :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! Wanna chat? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 22:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ours normally does :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 22:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) WTF? WTF happened to WFW?!?!?!? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 15:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ahh okay :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 20:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but I cant stay for long [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 21:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl hey. I just thought I should tell you. She was telling me to grow up :/ (which is funny, since she was the one being two-faced, but whatever) anyway, if you want, you can bring your warrior fanfics over here if you want :) oh! And I'm going to have to go eat soon (my grandfather and step-grandma are taking my mom out to dinner for her birthday, and if I wanna eat, I gotta go xD) so I might not reply untill tomorrow. If you hear anything through the grape vine, and you think I need to know, tell me. Us sistas gotta sick together xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll help you if you want. I cant edit the storeies at all, but I can copy them, and then fix up what ever coding mistakes appeare (IE, I'll copy it, as if i was reading it, gosh, I dont explain very well XP) Also, when Arti said you hurt me, she was wrong (as I've told her on my message to her on here) she and Star hurt me [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Okie, and you can keep them all there, but also have them on here silly :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I saw :) And you dont have to leave if you dont want, but if Arti's going to ban you for being a good friend, I wouldn't suggest staying [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Honey, sorry I put you through that, but trust me, I will ''never forget what you've done [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, tell me about it. Star even called me a b-i-t-c-h on her wiki, but I say ass, and I'm satan >__> [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I love you too Honey. Also, when I say bring your finished stories, I mean do whatever you want with them on WFW, but also have them on here ;) and also, I know I said this, but, I wont forget what you've done. You are on Zaffies, Cinders, and Rosi's level with me now :) Thats about as perfect as I see myself xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You feel me girlfriend? Lol xD But, I also have to go now, so, bye. I wont forget this Honey, you just wait and see :) You might just be running this site one day, well, if I quite/die (not litterally tho) before then xD But, you may be helping me run it. :) And I was reading your's and Arti's messages, and, I just want to say, if Star sees you as a traitor, and I dont care if she reads this, she should take a long look at herself. Like I told Bird and Vi on the IRC, she's your friend one minute, and your worst enemie the next, so I wouldn't feel to bad, and when Arti says how I hurt her and star, she has no idea how much of this is Karma [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 01:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 20:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Honeyrose! Thanks for the nice message. Glad to see such nice users here! And sure, you can call me Henry. I probably won't be here much, I just came to here to see what it was. I am busy on two other wikis, and busy in my personal life, so it is hard. 21:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hai Hi! I'm Ducksplash and I feel like am a n00b for not welcoming you before so hai! 'Ducksplash' Talk 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Honey! That user we where talking about on the IRC left you a message (the new one that likes Avatar) above this message and above Ducky's, so yeah, go read it! Also, you timed out/pinged whatever you call it, and it kicked you off. Sorry xD But, I left after that to work on meh other series, so, when your done with dinner, we can (maybe) get back on :D Bye! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hi! I just wanted to inform you that I just finished categorizing Second Chances: Gorsepaw, and I was wondering if you could finish categorizing it(ie E, Teen, Fanfictions, Poem), from reading it I'd recommend categorizing it E-10= or Teen and Fanfictions. Thanks! 'Ducksplash' Talk 02:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The category is Fan Fictions, just so you know how to spell it :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 16:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl hey What's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 23:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much, just on chat and IRC [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 23:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks, I'll go and read it =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 23:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) . :3 No, not any of mine atleast xP You can read about my non-wiki life on my diary (and comment on it x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 00:02, September 5, 2012 (UTC) *eats all of my bacon* >:PPPPPP. Chat? IRC? [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 00:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm back :D You Ping'd out ;-; [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 00:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) We're both Pinging xDDDDD [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 00:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) IRC? ASAP please. I need to talk to someone, and to be honest, you, Madison, and Cinder (Tho Cinder and Madison are busy with life) are the only people I can talk to about life.....and I need to bitch about it xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 05:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, where you at Bro?! xD Nothing, on chat. You? Also, get on chat ^.^ lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) IRC? Chat like, stoped working .-. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I added the first part of Careless Whisper :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 19:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but, the way collabs work is the way it works for the warriors series, so, I'll tell you want to write, but, you get to suggest things :D Lol, so, for chapter 2, have jenny and jack (from Jenny's POV) riding the bus. You can describe what Jenny is whereing if you want (you decide, but make it match her personallity) they meet Alex and Amy (their twins) and they decide to go up and get their class schedual or however you spell it) then walk up, and they as a teacher (you can pick one from the list on the series page), and then you can end the chapter :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 20:59, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 21:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) It was.....to be honet....it suc-was awesome :D lol, thought I was gonna say sucked right? lol xD No, it was good tho :) Technially, they're freshmeat, I mean, Fresh''men'' ( >:) ) so, she should be in Spanish 1, but, we could make her like...advanced, or of spanish origin, so it's okay :) We can use stuff like that. And, we can use Jarred later in the series. He could come back, and then....well, it would help fit a lot of the title >:D lol, anyway, I gotta go get in the shower now, so, I'll right meh chapter later :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 21:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Nu! Change it back! I said we could use it *RACEFACE* [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 22:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, nevermind >:{P JK, It stays as spanish II :P I just like messing with you [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 23:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AEmoticons on any wiki, you search MediaWiki:Emoticons and it'll be that page :) I have it on my favorites bar [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 23:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I was just joking about that last think in IRC, just so you know :P the bye part.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 23:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) You has twitter? [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 21:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I dont either, but I just made an account on twitter, you should! lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 22:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm there :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 19:45, September 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL, hi Honey. :D 20:44, September 29, 2012 (UTC) (Blerch, I know, I need to fix my sig. xD) Hi! I made a blog that Bloody thinks I should tell the other staff members about and ask them to come and vote! I am requesting Rollbackship, so you should find the blog as pretty recently :D Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: OK, I'll make sure to check them out! Thanks. 8DD [[User:Ducksplash|-'D']][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 21:40, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I nominated you for featured user :D go answer the questions [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 00:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 22:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) If he doesn't see that your better for him than that slut bag, then your too good for him :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 23:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Is that a sex euphanism? lol xD sowwy for ruining your thursday D: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 00:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, to be truthful, I only wrote on my chapter Coming tomorrow, cause I had gotten in a fight with my parents so....yeah, then there was that pokemon thing. But I'm about to go an write it now :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I finished my chapter on Careless Whisper. Chat/IRC when you can so we can disscuss your chapter :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Maybe I will. But we really need to talk before we write the chapters, that way we know what we want for the series :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you get on now? sorry -.- [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:31, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, we can disscuss your chapter more throughly. How about 4:30 EST time? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Okie. Also, your siggie, the link to your talk to should be User talk:Honeyrose34. Not User:Honeyrose/Talk Page, or what ever it is :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:55, October 16, 2012 (UTC) okie and message me when you get on, and fix cho siggie [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I was messing with you when I kicked you, just so ya know ;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I thought you were seriously going to leave, so...sorry if you weren't, you can rejoin, but I wont. anyway, thinks for fixing your sig :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Mason didn't know Amy didn't want it, and Amy does remember who did it :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 23:50, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Contest Well, thats not what we aggreed apon for the chapter (xD) but is amazing, so I'll let it go this time ;) Not unless you have anything else to add to it :) Chat tomorrow so we can discuss my chapter? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 23:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem! I loved the name, I'll start your siggie asap! =D ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 23:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) lol, even tho it was AMY who wasn't supposed to remember xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 02:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I said "Mason didn't know Amy didn't want it, and Amy does remember who did it :)" I just went and copied it. lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 02:54, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ohhh ಥ_ಥ *feels increadably stupid* I ment she doesn't...I'm sorry D: [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 03:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I know we can :D lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 03:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Delivery Here you go! ☠~Honeyrose34~☠ code:☠~Honeyrose34~☠ Hope you like it! ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 20:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh SHISHCABOBS Hey there, HONEY xD I see we have a leaning vote for the best fan fiction writer? I wish you good luck -reaches out to shake hand- Because I'm a boss -evilly laughs and hand hand an electric buzzer and shakes hand- MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 20:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello This is a general message I am sending out to all Staff members. I have signed up for an Admin Mentoring program, which is to help me learn some wiki stuff (like coding, CSS, JS, and so on). I asked the Coordinateor (Brandon Rhea) if I should ask if you all (the staff members) wanted to join in, and he said sure, and you guys and ask any questions. Now, I dont know if this will be on chat or what, but, message me if you'd be interested in being a part of this. Thanks, Staff meeting # 3 Here's a link. It will last untill November 3rd, since this is a weird week. http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:05, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Re; It's fixed! Hope you enjoy! ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 21:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I think taht that means that it's too long, so now you have to type | }} into the box. Now it should show up. But, from now on, you'll have to add all of your siggie coding to this page. Hope it helped! ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 21:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) No problem, I use that, and it's great,, that way you can make really long siggies without having to worry. =D ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 21:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) . :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *explodes with happiness* I take that as an "I like the picture, you're cute!!!" :D Chat? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 01:30, November 10, 2012 (UTC) OMG HONEY Come on IRC! TawnyI Guess I Like CapCom and Marvel a Little Bit xD 01:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Things that need to be decided upon. Since Bloody is gone I have some things that will have to be changed. #His name is mentioned multiple times here, here, and here, so you can decide how to re-word those. *Now I had a few ideas I was going to bring to bloody, but he left. #Making a community portal, telling people more about the wiki and about the staff,. #The projects need to be made, and I wouldn't mind making those, but we need to have a vote, or you pick who's going to lead them, and how many there is going to be and what they're about. #Probably more, that I'll remember later. owo -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 19:47, December 9, 2012 (UTC) No worries, you'll do fine, admin powers, are basically having a few more buttons and authority. C= I'll go look at the blog now! -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 22:51, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat now [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 23:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) While you're online, can you look at this I changed it, and I want your approval, $1 means the number. owo -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 22:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem. =) -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 22:52, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Mentor Program Hi Honeyrose. Congratulations on your recent promotion! I hope you’re not feeling overwhelmed. We had commenced a mentorship program with Bloodstar. It was with him only because he had indicated that no one else was interested. With his departure from ILWW, that mentorship is at an end. When you and the other admins here at ILWW have had some time to adjust to the changes here at your wiki, and should you want a group mentorship, please feel free to apply at the Admin Mentor Program mainpage. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Ohai um right well I just wanted to ask if you would consider possibly allowing songfics about fanfics/existing stories or telly etc x3 Because Bloody allowed songfics but not 'fansongfics' and I was wondering if maybe you might think about it maybe please because I have lots of ideas for them but absolutely none at all for original songfics oh I seem to have rambled on sorry x3 Uh thanks Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 20:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hmmm, that's a good question, no, I don't think there was one. -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 21:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks good, but I was thinking, what if we went here and requested a personalized theme? -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 21:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC)